


In The End

by EclipseVixen29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hearing Voices, Horror, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Sad, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseVixen29/pseuds/EclipseVixen29
Summary: i don't know how to do a current summery without spoiling. Summery will happen eventually





	1. Rooms

I open my eyes and got a chill through me as I look around me and noticed that I appear to be in a dark room with a completely white door just ahead of me. I try to ignore the whispers in my ears from voices I either knew or didn't recognize. Running I put on a burst of speed as the door opened and then I was through only to find myself in another room. Turning to look behind me I saw that the door had vanished. Something wet soaked my paws so with fear in my eyes I look down. The room was bright which meant I could see everything and as I look down to my paws I see something bright red, very sticky and wet covering my paws. BLOOD! I try to see where the blood was coming from but there was no trail. Suddenly a voice spoke to me, **"hush. It is alright"**. The voice was quiet with a gentle tone and I felt a warm breath near my ear. I turn to the left but saw nothing then I turned to the right but again saw nothing. The voice felt familiar in a way that made me feel safe and I slowly relax. **"coward!"**, came a second voice full of venom. A third voice came sounding sad yet cold, **"why didn't you do anything?"**. I wanted to cower when suddenly the first voice spoke again, **"calm down. Wake up"**. That confused me but I forced myself to calm down and closed my eyes while trying to ignore the harsh voices. The next time I opened my eyes I saw that I was no longer in a dark or bright room. I was home and I couldn't remember anything of the dream.


	2. Shadows

Shadows. I saw shadows around me as I walked through the streets and quickly noticed even though the sky was blue and the sun was out that it was very quiet. There was no sound. No sound of dogs barking, no birds tweeting or bees buzzing even as cars drove past me which blew my fur but aside from them, there was no other sound. A cold breeze made my neck fur stand up for some reason. I then stopped because there was a shadow on my left just standing there. It was just standing there but other than that, the shadow wasn't moving. For some reason I turned, waited for the cars to pass then ran across the street until I arrived on the path on the other side and then the shadow ran. _what the?_, I thought while running after the shadow, weaving through the walking humans on the busy path though they were often startled yet my eyes stayed on the shadow running through humans. The shadow turned a corner, into a alley and just as I was about to enter a voice came, **"STOP!"**. I quickly stopped at the entrance of the alley but didn't enter. The inside of the alley was pitch black so it was near impossible to see anything. I remembered the voice. It was familiar for some reason even as I can't remember. **"what? are you scared?"**, came a second voice, full of venom and colder than ice. I wanted to go into the alley but fear had frozen me in place along with the first voice. It had sounded full of fear and anger for some reason. I closed my eyes and again woke up in my home. Again I didn't remember anything except I still felt fear for some reason.


	3. Never Listened

I remember the argument with you but I never listened even after you pleaded with me. I didn't listen and I regret it. I wanted to apologize but I never did and no matter what you said to explain I just refused to listen. Even if I never listened and argued with you many times yet you always came back. You had warned me and I kept refusing to listen but you stayed with me. Now you are not with me. I should have listened to you and all my friends but I never did.


	4. Blood In The Water

I was running through a forest but from what I didn't know even as I heard snarls and the sound of paws behind me. Where was I going? I had no clue but all I knew was that I had to run. Bushes parted, leaves on tree branches hit me in the face, sticks snapped under my paws and trees flew past me as I ran. I couldn't think of anything except to escape then I found myself falling and I realized that I had ran off a cliff without noticing. The next thing I knew was that I was in a river with the fast current pulling me while I tried to fight it only it resulted in me struggling with me getting further away from land. _**Help me!**_, I called silently now struggling to get on a log that I had swam to. The current was still pulling my fur trying to drown me. Suddenly I felt teeth grab my neck and pull me up until I was on the large log. Panting I look up only to find no one and nothing in front of me yet I felt eyes on me as I slowly and carefully made my way off the log. Shaking myself I turned to the river behind me only to see that the river was now red with blood and I felt a chill go through me. I face foreward, take several deep breaths and began walking while trying to ignore the feeling of eyes watching me. 


	5. The Riddle

I had been walking in the forest that feels like it will never end and It had now become night time yet there was no stars in the sky though there was a moon but I also saw in front of me in the moonlight was a canine. It was pure black with glowing white eyes that stared into mine leaving me feeling like the eyes were staring into my soul. As I got closer I saw that there was no emotion in the white eyes that glowed and the canine's fur was black enough that one would mistake it for a shadow that I had seen in one of my dreams. I was nervous for some reason and then I suddenly heard a voice in my head. It had a deep voice. _**"what is a treasure to have but can be lost easily?"**_. I felt confused as I tried to think of the answer but my mind went blank. It sounded like a warning as well then a pair of eyes quickly appeared in my mind before they were gone. The canine that looked like a shadow stared at me before placing a paw on my chest and gave me a gentle push. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I realized I was at home. I was awake this time. I could hear the riddle echoing in my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? what do you think is happening?


	6. The Rain

It is raining today and I can see the flashes of lightning and I can hear the rumble of thunder. The sound of the rain hitting the roof had woken me up from my thoughts as I tried to figure out the riddle that wouldn't leave my mind. For some reason I want to go out into the storm and feel the rain on me but I am not going to go out in the storm. Bright eyes flash in my mind and I can hear whispers of two voices. Is it a memory of someone I once knew? I tried asking others the riddle but even they were confused. 

_ **come on! let's go play!** _

**What? Play in the rain? you must be joking?**

_ **yeah i was just joking** _

That voice that I know is familiar but I don't remember but the other voice is mine. I can hear it every time I talk to a friend, I can hear it every time I talk to a stranger and I hate that I don't recognize the first voice. How old was I back then? Maybe I need to go out into the rain? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone but I have been and still am in a writers block when it comes to some of my stories and lately it has been too hot or there has been a thunder storm but I am slowly overcoming the block. This story is bit of a challenge for me. Thank you though for your patience. 
> 
> I will introduce some of the other characters soon. I do wonder what is going through this characters mind though. Bold italics belong to someone they knew. 
> 
> Feel free to give your thoughts on what is going on.


	7. The House

I'm back staring at the alley and I feel lost. Do you want me to go in? Are you trying to tell me something? My head hurts so I turn and run but I feel like I am running in circles now. The forest, the streets, the river just past me now until I am staring at a house. Did something happen here? Why do you haunt me so?

The thoughts echo in my head when I see another shadow now watching me from the open door way to the house so I hesitantly walk into the house feeling like the walls will close in on me but they never do. I follow the shadow through the house and into a room. It was strange since I felt like I had been here before. I turn to the shadow dog or shadow wolf who watched. Their blue eyes were staring at me as if they were looking through me. 

_ **Welcome to your new home** _

**Are you joking?**

_ **No you are one of us now** _

I back away, turn and run through the shadow who didn't move but disappeared when I ran through it. I stopped when I saw another shadow only with brown eyes watching me from outside. I run out the door way of the house and out into the streets. I see a shadow sitting near a sign in the distance with one gold eye and one blue eye. I know you or I should. The shadow runs so I run after it determined not to lose sight of the shadow canine. I need answers and maybe the shadow will give me answers. 


End file.
